Daylight's Demise Twilight, sorta Chapter Three
by Mind.Caster
Summary: Part three in my little twilight story thing.


_**Chapter Three**_

_Alice's Point of View_

Edward came back quietly and didn't say anything just walked in and up to his room. I tried to see his future but I was almost shocked when I saw someone else's future. Nikki's…

I was about to look to it but I was interrupted by Jasper, "Edward doesn't seem to…I dunno…anything…" He said watching me for a moment like I was the cause.

"What? How was I supposed to know that she was listening?" I commented exasperated, "I can't read minds—"

"But you can see the future," he said pointedly. Suddenly that made think of what I saw—didn't see because Jasper interrupted me. So that is one future I will never know what happened…happens.

Emmett stalked into the room, stiffly peered over to the stair case then walked away, apparently he picked up on Edward's mood, too. I was quiet and watched Jasper stare at me then finally I heard Emmett stomp back in and look at me for a moment then at Jasper, "He keeps hearing my thoughts, what is with him?" him asked. Truth to be told none of us knew.

"Nothing is wrong!" Edward yelled from upstairs, and that was enough to reassure most of us. Not me exactly.

_Edward's Point of View_

Everyone thinks something is wrong with me! There is nothing wrong! I'm perfectly normal—well as normal as a "teenage" vampire goes. Everyone thought it was about Nikki. And it wasn't—well not completely. Maybe it was about Bella...or Nikki I had no clue and I felt like…it was almost like being like Bella all over again…only I didn't have to save her every second of every minute of every hour of every day…so on. So now I stared out my window and waited for nothing to come.

**O**o**O**o**O**

Sometime later—I wasn't completely sure what time it was or didn't I really care but whatever it was I couldn't sit in the house any longer, so I went out and walked around trying to get everything off my mind and right when the lasts thoughts of Nikki were gone I found myself in front of her house. I barely heard thoughts coming from inside—then I heard angry thoughts coming from upstairs.

_He's insane. Completely and utterly insane. Lock me in my room for god's sake! Just because he didn't like what he saw or for that matter what I said. Well he deserved it, "I thought we told you if they ever came back not to be around them, I told you what they are and I told you that—" then I cut him off then he get pissed and this is where I sit, in my room at four in the morning restless. _That was Nikki, for sure you could tell by her angry vibrations. I knew that for sure, and I also knew that it wasn't very hard to tick the mongrel off, but I was amazingly to hear what she had said, then his familiar voice was in my head, "_The only problem you have with them is that mom almost chose them over you." _Ouch, she said that?

_Yes I did. Now why are you outside of my house, Edward? _Instantly my eyes shot up to a random window and her dark shape was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. I stared up at her and she glared back, and she didn't look so happy so I sent her a thought, _I don't know. You live here? _I tried to act dumb but that was very hard for me.

_Apparently. Leave, you'll get us both in trouble. And I thought you would understand Jacob's threats. _Wait, she didn't call her dad her dad. Just Jacob—and it was true. He was her father.

_No I don't call him "dad" anymore, but you got me in a pretty crappy mood so he'll probably become "dad" again tomorrow. And yes we do share blood—I would say sadly but then I would feel bad. _

So then Bella was her mother. It was true, Alice was right, as always. But she was right and she and Bella share the same blood. But they completely different and she showed no care to become a were-wolf like her father. Not a sign at all.

_Yes Isabella Swan is my mother. Who, however, is not here now? She back in California. Trying to make me move there with her, which I'm not. _

Without thinking I instantly sent a thought to her and then regretted it, _your mother doesn't live with you? That seems a little strange. _

When she thought again it was sharp, like ice, t_hey're divorced. I live with my dad because I chose to. Even he is better then living with her. _And with that she shut her window and pulled down the shades. I waited out there for a few minutes, then her voice ran through me head, _why are you even here? _She didn't sound angry anymore so I stood there for a moment then thought back finally admitting the truth to myself, _I think I...wanted to see you—_

"Get out of my yard leech or I'll keep my promise, my gun is ready as ever!" My eyes widened and I looked for where Jacob's voice had come from.

_Night, Edward. _Nikki whispered in my mind.

_Nikki's Point of View_

My dad chased away Edward yet again. And Edward had come to see me. I still found it strange but I didn't completely care.

In the morning I knew that I had a lot of crap to face, but I didn't care. This whole happy thing was starting to grow on me. I slept well the rest of the night and woke up earlier then usual. Of course my dad called in a favor and he got out of work—whatever he did—and was aloud to come home early. To check up on me. Shoot me.

I grabbed my backpack which dangled over my computer chair and trudged down stairs trying to act normal, my normal anyway. Jacob sat at the kitchen table drank a sip of coffee and watched be carefully, pretending to read the news paper. I grabbed a breakfast bar and walked out of the living room.

_That's right. Ha she doesn't even know that I'll be watching her all day!_

"Well I guess I'll see you sooner then usual today, dad!" I called from the front door, I heard him slam his coffee-cup down hard on the table and the newspaper being crumpled.

**O**o**O**o**O**

At school I sat in my car staring ahead for a while drinking my coffee I got from a store and feasting on my small chocolate chip breakfast, cereal bar thing. I heard a slight tap on my window and looked up and saw Edward looking down at me. I started the car and rolled the window down. It started to rain harder and school didn't start for another twenty minutes so I unlocked the passenger door and watched him slide in. He turned to me for a moment then looked away. A lovely awkward silence.

"Did I get you in trouble again?" he asked quietly I looked over at him and shrugged, "No." I answered quietly. The rain fell harder and the air was colder, I could only guess that Edward was half of the reason.

"Did my father try to kill you last night?" I asked remembering hearing his sudden outburst then running downstairs. With his gun, loaded and ready. He shook his head, "He went outside to chase me but I was long gone."

"Well don't rub it in," I muttered he turned to me for a moment and then looked away I felt myself blush. Twenty minutes of this—

An unfamiliar car pulled into the parking spot next to me, but Edward looked at me worried, it seemed.


End file.
